1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature model trees and their methods of manufacture. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved miniature model tree which is constructed to be highly life-like and durable.
2. The Relevant Technology
The hobby of modeling has been with us practically from the beginning of time. In ancient times, models were often constructed to reflect dwellings, transportation mediums such as boats, and military units. Modeling today is as diverse as our society. Particular favorites include model trains, airplanes, and automobiles. Modeling is also used extensively in industry. For instance, architects often use models in the designing of buildings and landscapes.
Hobbyists have a wide range of interests, and their desire for accuracy varies greatly as well. To some modelers, realism is highly important. Even demanding hobbyists must consider economics, however. Extremely lifelike models and accessories are of no avail of they cannot be manufactured and distributed affordably. Thus, modeling products are generally mass produced and distributed in bulk. A further goal of manufacturers of such products is, necessarily, durability of use and durability in shipping.
One common aspect of contemporary modeling is scenery. Scenery may be used in all aspects of modeling, but is possibly most prominent in model railroads. Scenery and accessories for model railroads is a thriving industry in the United States. The model railroad hobbyist enjoys a wide range of available products from which to select.
Nevertheless, scenery products, as with other modeling products, must balance realism with price and longevity. These tradeoffs show up in the manufacture of miniature model trees. Currently, miniature model trees are mass produced in a manner that leads to each model tree looking the same as all other model trees produced in a common batch. This leads to a lack of realism in scenery designs employing such trees.
Additionally, in the manufacture of such model trees, foliage is flocked on the trees, much in the same way as simulated snow is flocked onto Christmas trees. This flocking is limited in its realism, because the flocking tends to stick to itself, rather than just to the underlying simulated branches. Additionally, foliage applied in this manner is easily knocked free from the tree. Accordingly, such trees are not especially durable.
Conventional model trees produced in this manner must be packaged with great care, in order to avoid damage and excessive loss of foliage. Such packaging is generally quite expensive.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art of miniature model tree making for a miniature model tree and method of manufacture that produces a more realistic model tree, and specifically, model trees that are not identical and have a randomness to their appearance. A method of making model trees with more realistic foliage is also needed. A need also exists for more durable miniature model trees, such that shipping costs can be reduced. Methods of making such model trees relatively inexpensively are also needed.